Letting Lovers In
by CappuccettoRosso
Summary: Kumiko tries her hand at matchmaking, Shin thinks its all weird, and Fuji just wants to get his groove on without an audience, thanks.


**Letting Lovers In**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating: **PG-15

**Universe: **Manga

**Pairing(s): **Sawada Shin / Yamaguchi Kumiko; Kuroda Fuji / OFC (dog)

**Genre(s): **Humor; Romance; Hurt/Comfort; Crack

**Warning(s): **Off Screen Animal Abuse; Mild Adult Language

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen _in the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing the characters for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note #1: **Written for the CottonCandy_Bingo prompt: _attraction. _

**AN #2: **To make things clear:** I don't condone or approve of dog-fighting**,or the people that participate in such activities. Now, when it comes to Japan and the issue of dog-fighting: it is illegal only in **some **parts of the country, like _Tokyo_, due to its strong links to gambling. However, other prefectures, like _Kochi_, dog-fighting is perfectly legal and it has its own rules and regulations. If anyone is interested in knowing more, then look up _Tosa-Ken_ Fighting.

_Summary: Kumiko tries her hand at matchmaking, Shin thinks its all weird, and Fuji just wants to get his groove on without an audience, thanks._

* * *

_He lets a lover in_

_Unlocking the small gate._

_The maidservants_

_Trying to take a peep_

_Knocks down the screen!_

_-Matsuo Busho_

* * *

"This is disturbing on so many levels."

"_Sssh_, you'll ruin the mood."

"They're dogs. They don't care about moods. They don't have moods for us to ruin. When the urge to fuck comes, they'll fuck."

Kumiko turned to her companion, an annoyed look on her face. "Do you have to have to say it so crudely?"

"Fu~ck," Shin said the word slowly, stretching the word out and adding syllables where there wasn't any. Kumiko watched him, hardly amused. "And we are going to watch." Shin grimaced.

"We're not going to watch them do…that," Kumiko retorted with her own grimace. "I just want to make sure Fuji likes Ami-chan."

They watched the two Tosa dogs continue to smell each other, Fuji letting out soft woofs every now and then. So far, the female, Ami, had been receptive to Fuji's presence, not attacking him when Fuji first approached her.

"So, where did you find the other dog?"

"Hmm? Ami-chan? Well, funny story, Kyou-san actually won her in a card game," Kumiko began slowly, with a bemused smile.

"You're shitting me…"

"I know, right?," she laughed lightly.

"Who he won it from…?"

Kumiko smirked. "Inubou."

Shin chuckled. "Nice. So, was she a fighting dog…?" He had noticed the light scattering of scars on her muzzle.

Kumiko nodded. "Although not originally. That's where it gets funny, kinda. From what we found out, one of their young ones bought the dog from this other person who makes a small profit snatching up dogs off the street to sell as bait [1] to dog-fighters. Ami-chan here, apparently, managed to sneak out of her house and got picked up by this guy and sold to Inubou, who was looking for fresh blood. Ami-chan was perfect since she was Tosa and female."

"They were going to breed her," Shin said, nodding.

"Inubou-Kumichou likes Tosa dogs, too," Kumiko squinted up at the sky. She and Shin had been sitting on the veranda, watching the two dogs for what seemed like hours. Fuji and Ami had yet to make a move.

"Why do I feel like there is a downside to this story?" Shin mused almost to himself.

Kumiko smiled slightly. "Well, because, while Ami-chan may have looked like a stray, she's actually owned by a high-end breeder. All of his dogs are purebred, won awards and stuff. He had taken Ami-chan to mate with another Tosa dog in that area, but I guess she didn't like him very much and ran away."

"Or maybe she wanted a little adventure before she got saddled with six little annoyances," Shin said drolly. He hardly flinched when Kumiko elbowed him.

"Oi!"

"Is your grandfather talking to the owner? Have you talked to the owner?"

Kumiko hummed. "Not really. I figured we could let Ami-chan decide if she likes Fuji enough to make babies with. If not, we'll call the owner and tell him we found his dog."

"So they're still looking…"

"Yup."

"And if she actually likes that nasty beast?" Shin asked, eyeing the dogs again. Fuji was stealthily making his way around her, slowly maneuvering himself into the right position. Ami seemed to be watching him with an amused looked.

"Then we'll keep her here until the puppies are born. Once they are old enough not to need her anymore, then we'll call the owner and say we found her," Kumiko said cheerily.

"And, of course, not mention the puppies."

Kumiko snorted. "Do you know how much a Tosa puppy goes for? Or what it would cost to breed with a bitch of Ami-chan's pedigree?"

Shin rolled his tongue in his mouth. "By the look on your face… a lot."

"No shit. Minimum, at least 161, 000¥, for the puppies," Kumiko said idly, "if we train them right, or get the proper trainers, then we can up the prize and probably get a cool 1200,000 ¥. Of course, we would have to take into consideration Fuji's, er, not so pure bloodline…" [2]

Shin smirked.

"…but I'm sure we can gloss over that and still get a tidy profit," Kumiko said with a little nod.

Shin looked at her. "I love it when you talk business."

Kumiko rolled her eyes.

They looked back at the dogs and found Fuji missing. Ami was still in the courtyard, basking in the mild, spring sun. "What the…"

Kumiko made to get up and look for Fuji, but the big dog came around the corner, a familiar little bag in his maw. Shin snorted in laughter at seeing the smelly bag.

"Oh, he has it bad, for sure," Shin remarked with a smirk.

Fuji ambled over back to Ami and gingerly laid the bag on the bitch's feet. Ami sniffed it delicately, before pawing it. A slobber covered tennis bag rolled out and Ami grabbed it in her mouth, chewed on it for a moment, and dropped it. Ami wagged her tail and panted happily at Fuji, who looked very proud of himself.

Beside him, Kumiko squealed under her breath. "Ooh, that is so sweet. Fuji is trying to win her over with gifts. And she likes it."

"If only you had been that easy," Shin muttered. He moved out of the way when Kumiko tried to elbow him again. "What, it took two years!"

Kumiko huffed. "Things had to be done properly."

"No, there is proper and then there is you being oblivious and then in denial."

"I wasn't oblivious," Kumiko sputtered.

Shin gave her a flat look. "Everyone and I mean _everyone_, including your _dog_, knew what I felt for you, except, of course, you."

Kumiko blushed, but couldn't exactly deny it. She ignored him, instead, and focused back to the two dogs, only to blink in surprise. Fuji and Ami were watching them, and Kumiko could have sworn Fuji looked annoyed and kept jerking his head as if saying "scram, you're cutting into my seduction here."

"Alright, you heard the man, let's leave those two alone," Shin said suddenly. He got to his feet and help Kumiko to stand up.

"Wait, but…what…"

"You wouldn't want your brothers spying on you when we're having sex, right?"

Kumiko gaped at him and then blushed; she sputtered wordlessly.

"Exactly," Shin said smugly. He steered her into the house, ignoring her protests. He said over his shoulder: "Take your time, you two. Oh, and Fuji, some bitches like to cuddle afterwards."

"Shin!"

Fuji woofed an affirmative; he turned back to Ami, who leaned in and licked him slyly on the muzzle. He felt his ears twitched. Oh, she was a bold one. Fuji nipped her in return, making her whine nicely.

_So, where were we, beautiful…?_

* * *

[1]Dogs used to 'test' the strength of the fighters. They are thought as expendable.  
_  
_[2] Roughly, $2,000 and $15, 000, respectively. The prizes, of course, varies and depends largely on certain factors such as, though not limited to, the purity of their bloodlines, relative health, age and education


End file.
